I want revenge
by AndreaBooksLover
Summary: In this story Peeta and Katniss lose against Cato and Prim wants to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: In this story Katniss and Peeta, didn't win, Cato had kill both of them at the end. And Prim was 13 when they chose her so by now she is 14.

Prim's POV

I woke up and looked around my room, before Cato appeared it was _our _room. I still can't believe she died, I miss her so much.

It's been already a year since Katniss' dead. Since that day I'm not little and delicate Prim anymore, I had become strong, I became a haunter as good as Katniss, maybe better, I have a lot more physical strength, and I could easily kill someone.

Katniss was everything I had, and my mom, but she died a few weeks after Katniss, so I had nothing left in this world, nothing to live for, the only thing that kept me alive was the though of killing my worst enemy…. Cato.

Today was going to be the reaping, I got myself into a beautiful soft pink dress and sandals and my hair was in two braids, I smiled when I saw my reflection in the mirror and smiled evilly, today was the day; the day of my revenge, I though to myself.

I went to the reaping excited for what was going to happen, I wasn't hearing anything Effie Trinket said, and I didn't care, she always says useless stuff "Ladies first" she exclaimed, which made me snap out of my thoughts "Pearl Chillingworth" Effie said, I saw a brunette girl with gray beautiful eyes stepping out of the crowd, she seemed terrified; it reminded me of myself when they picked me a year ago "I volunteer!" I shouted loud enough for people to hear me, the girl sighed in relief.

Pearl's POV

I was surprised when I heard it "I volunteer!" someone yelled, I turned to see who was sacrificing her life for me, it was a blonde girl with blue eyes, she was wearing a soft pink beautiful dress that fell down to her knees and sandals of the same color. I ran to hug her, she hugged me back until the peacekeepers went for me. I wanted that girl to win, I didn't care if she was bad, she sacrifice herself for me.

Prim's POV

I stood in the stage after that little girl hugged me "Oh look who is here Primrose Everdeen, nice to see you again dear" she said smiling, I gave her a fake smile "Now the boys!" Effie said, grabbing a paper from the bowl "Frankie Emerson" she said, a strong guy with dark hair and gray eyes came to the stage a little scared; we then shook hands.

We were now in the Justice Building, I was laying in the couch removing the invisible dirt out of my nails, I was starting to get bored, suddenly a girl came in running, I recognized her, it was Pearl from the reaping "Hey kiddo" I said sitting properly and smiling at her, she started to cry and hugged me, I hugged her back, she reminded me of myself a year ago "Hey why are you crying?" I asked her "Thank you" she whispered, the peacekeepers came in for her "You need to win Prim for me!" she yelled before she was dragged out "I will" I shouted back, now I wasn't just going to win for my now death sister, but for Pearl.

We got into a large train with Effie Trinket, Frankie seemed scared, poor guy. "Well, congratulations you two! This will be amazing.." she started saying, but then all I heard was "Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah" that was funny, finally I heard her say "I'm going for your mentor" I smiled evilly, fourtunally Frankie didn't see it. Haymitch had die after the Hunger Games last year, so they putted Cato as the mentor for district 12 as district 2 had already a mentor, I knew that for a fact.

Cato's POV

"It's time Cato!" the annoying voice of Effie Trinket said "Yeah whatever!" I said, I walked into the room and saw a blonde beautiful girl, she had blue sparkly eyes, a beautiful smile was forming upon her lips when she saw me enter to the room, I smiled at her. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I had to make her mine, no matter what.

I sat across her and the guy next to her "So hi I'm Cato and I'm going to be your mentor" I said "Duh!" she said; she was being cold, which made me like her more "So what are your names?" I asked wanting to know hers "I'm Frankie" the guy said; haha like I cared, I looked at her "Primrose" she said seeming bored, I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Just so you know Cato is 17 in this story, and prim is about to be 15.

Cato's POV

Primrose, a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl, I smiled "I go by Prim" she added "Well Prim, Frankie; as Haymitch died last year I'm going to be your mentor" I explained "Today at the capitol you will meet your stylist. They will do some changes on you and put you some costumes acoring to your districtin your case distict 12, you probably won't like what they do to you, but you'll have to let them" I explained; They both nodded in agreement.

Prim's POV

The capitol was huge. It was all full of people using weird costumes, hairstyles, make-up, well probably everything they are using is weird** (A/N Why do the capitol people dress like that it's not like their queen is Lady Gaga haha)**, they led me to a room, and asked me to removed my clothes, I obeyed the orders, they untanggled my hair, removed hair from my legs and arms, and left me there with only a robe to cover my naked body, then someone came in, I recognize it was Cinna from last Hunger Games "Hi Primrose" he said "Prim" I corrected him, , he smiled "I'm sorry about your sister, I met her, she was a great person" he said truthfully, I tried my best not to say something evil or cold in response "Thanks" I muttered "Ok, did you see last year the costume your sister was wearing?" he asked me, I nodded "Ok well, I want something to do with the fire again, but don't worry is going to be different" he said smiling "I'm going for your dress" he said and walked out of the room.

He came back a few minutes later with a beautiful white dress in his hands, I putted it on and after they did my hair they left the room saying "We will tell you when to come out" after they left I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked beautiful, I was wearing a white dress that fell a little up my knees that was decorated with flowers in the bottom edge of the dress that where practically on fire, it seemed like they were throwing fire , it also had flowers burning in the sleeves and I had a crown of flowers that were burning too, with my hair down. The stylists came and told me to go with them, I followed them and got into the charriot, they told and Frankie to hold hands, we did. Frankie was wearing a costume similar to mine, it was a white suit with flowers on fire just like mines. The crowd went wild as we passed in the charriot, just as last year, Cinna had make district 12 memmorable.

After the ceremony, we went to a giant building. Our floor was 12, not a took the elevator and arrived to our floor "So guys it's too late so I will lead you to your lovely rooms and you can rest, tomorrow you will start training" she said, I rolled my eyes, which made Cato smile at me, we followed her to the rooms; when I got into my room, it was huge; I took a shower and got ready for what was going to happen. I putted on skinny jeans and a purple shirt that I saw in my closet, I went straight to Cato's room, he was watching himself in his pajamas, he saw me from the mirror…ugh that was not planned, whatever! I acted like I was there to see him "Hi" I said smiling "Hi" he said smiling wide, he came to were I was standing "So is something wrong?" he asked worried, I closed the door with my foot, fourtunally he didn't notice, I tackled him to the floor, now in top of him I felt like I was the one with the power, I grabbed a knive and put it on his neck "What the.." he started saying but I putted a finger in my lips as a signal to him to be quiet, he obeyed "Before I kill you slowly and painfully I want you to rember my name" I said softly "Primrose Everdeen" I whispered smiling evilly; this was the thing I was waiting for, the thing that kept me alive, killing Cato. "Anything you want to say before you die?" I asked smiling at him.

Cato's POV

I was checking myself in the mirror when I saw her in the door of my room, she was wearing skinny jeans and a purple shirt, which surprised me, because she was supposed to go to sleep, I turned to her "Hi" she said smiling, the most beautiful and bright smile I've ever seen, "Hi" I said smiling really wide, but then my smile fade away maybe she was here because something was wrong, I approached to where she was "So is something wrong?" I asked maybe a little too worried, but well don't blame me. This was officiall, I was falling for her.

Suddenly she tackled me to the floor, she putted a knive in my neck slightly cutting me, right now, right there she looked beautiful, her blue sparkly eys staring at me with pure hate. Then I came back to reallity she was about to kill me "What the.." I started saying but then she putted her finger in her cherry colored lips signaling me to shut up, I don't know why but I obeyed "Before I kill you slowly and painfully I want you to rember my name" she said softly and sweetly "Primrose Everdeen" she whispered smiling evilly, then I finally got it, why she hated me, why she wanted to kill me, why all the anger against me, she was Katniss' sister the girl I killed in the Hunger Games last year"Anything you want to say before you die?" she asked smiling, I pushed a button and whispered "Security" she looked shocked, two peacekeepers grabbed her from her arms and carried her to her room, I stick my tounge sneering at her "I hate you!" she shouted like a little baby girl as she was carried away, she was so childish, that made me like her even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the mistakes in my writing lately, it's just that my computer had something wrong but I think it's fixed.**

Cato's POV

I was eating breakfast with Effie and Frankie, suddenly she appeared, looking as beautiful as yesterday, she was wearing a white nightgown with her blonde hair all messy . She shrugged when she saw me and I smiled "Good morning Frankie! Good morning Effie" she said "Morning" they said in unison "Good morning sunshine" I said smiling, I loved to annoy her, she gave me a death glare; she took a knife from the table and putted it against my neck "Don't ever call me that!" she threatened "Be careful sunshine, you don't want peacekeepers to come and get you like yesterday" I sneered, she just threw the knife to and stuck it into the wood floor making Effie gasp "Oh no! My precious floor!" she cried out, which made Prim, Frankie and me laugh; Effie frowned at this. We ate breakfast, and it was time for training; this year every tribute was going to be trained by their mentor.

Great! More time with little Primrose!

Prim, Frankie and me entered into the training room.

Prim's POV

When we entered to the room I saw all the tributes. "Look what we got here! Little 12" the girl from district 2 sneered, referring to me; she was a lot taller than me, had reddish curly hair that was hanging in a ponytail and honey colored eyes ,her name was Riley; she laughed; behind her there was a tall guy, almost the same height as her, but slightly taller, with short brown hair and blue eyes, his name was Brayden; I gave them a death glare, but that just made them laugh harder, I frowned; this was not worth my time! So I just ignored them.

Cato, Frankie and me went first to the knife station. Yaaay! My favorite weapon! The careers were looking at me with a face that said "Oh please!" Cato handed me six knives, but there were only five mannequins; that's fine. I threw five knives and all of them hit the heart of the mannequins; I smiled. Riley's jaw dropped open, but then Brayden tell her that I was not worth their time; Whatever!

I turn and see Cato taking off the knives; this is a perfect opportunity, I take the sixth knife and throw it with all my force at Cato's head.

Cato's POV

The careers were impressed by Prim's ability at throwing knives; but then they just left saying something like "She isn't worth our time"

Score little Prim! That the careers consider you a threat could be a good thing. I walk to take the knives off the mannequins, I slightly turn to see my back, I think it's just a reflect; calm down Cato your not in the games I think to myself. But apparently it worked, because if I hadn't turn I wouldn't see the knife that was being thrown at my head. I move exactly on time, so the knife didn't hit my head, but it did cut my neck slightly, making it bleed nonstop; Prim seemed mad it didn't kill me; she had all the right to hate me, but this was going too far; I walk to her, I was mad! Really mad! "Look Prim! I know you hate me for killing her!" I yell grabbing her arms and raising her from the floor so we are now face to face, I catch her sad look when I mention her sister, but she holds a straight and strong look. "But this need to stop!" I yell as loud as I can; everyone in the training room stares at us, which makes me even more angry, I drop Prim to the floor and turn to see them "What are you watching?" I yell making everyone go back to their stuff, Prim drags herself backwards scared, then she gets up and runs out. That just made me feel terrible. She left for just a few minutes; but they seemed like hours for me; meanwhile I was teaching Frankie how to throw knives; he really sucks at it. When Prim comes back, she doesn't even talk to me; she goes to other stations by herself while I taught Frankie with the knives. She isn't just good with knives, she is good with spears, bow, climbing, plants, etc.

Prim's POV

Cato moved, so the knife didn't hit him. I frowned, he started approaching at me, probably mad, he grabbed my arms tight and lifted me off the ground, he truly was mad "Look Prim! I know you hate me for killing her!" he yelled as loud as his lungs allowed him, Ouch! That hurts!

I felt like he was throwing a knife into my heart again and again; I wanted to cry; but this was not the time or the place "But this needs to stop!" he yelled once again; I was scared of _this _Cato; _this_ Cato was the one who killed my sister; suddenly everyone stared at us. Cato threw me to the floor really hard; I feel my foot bent, but I resist the pain, then I feel my leg bleeding "What are you watching?" he yelled again, everyone turned away, I drag myself backwards and sneak out of the training room, fourtunally only Cato and Frankie noticed. I limped to a bathroom, tears streamed down my face and I can't stop them, I cry my eyes out, for a few seconds; I stopped, I had to be strong. I rinse my scraped leg, and my foot feels just right. I go back o the training room and do more stations without Cato; I was kind of avoiding him. I did climbing, spears, bow, and something of plants.

Later at night; I take a shower and put on a pajama's pink shorts and a pink shirt matching them; with my wet hair down; I look at my arms; there were bruises all around them that Cato had caused. I sit on my temporal bed and start bushing my hair; there's a knock on the door "It's opened!" I say; Cato comes in; I look down; the Cato of the training room made me feel something that I hadn't feel since Katniss died; _**fear.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cato's POV

I was practicing in the mirror of my room how I was going to apologize with _my_ Prim; what I did to her was very wrong and if I _love her, _I need to let her know. "Hi Prim" I say waving the mirror, NO! Too usual! "What's up babe?" I say crossing my arms with a "bad boy" look "How are you honey?" I say with the "bad boy" tone too; OK THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I just walk out of my room stressed and nervous walking to Prim's room; I knock the door "It's opened!" I hear her say; I take a deep breathe and enter to her room; she was brushing her blonde beautiful hair, her blue beautiful eyes were frightened when they saw me; she looked down; not as in sadness; she was _scared._

Just great Cato! You made the girl scared from you! I sit down next to her; on the edge of her bed "Prim.." I say in a whisper, she looks up, her eyes are full of tears; I feel awful this was all my fault, I wipe out her tears "I'm so sorry" I say; my voice breaking; I notice the bruises that cover her arms; and that's it I just hate myself! How could I do that to a beautiful delicate girl; and not just another pretty girl; she was Primrose Everdeen, the love of my life. I so want to tell her my feelings for her, but it will put things worst. She already hates me for killing her sister. "Prim I'm sorry for causing you that bruises on your arms, for yelling at you, for throwing you to the floor, for killing her, for EVERYTHING I've done to you! I should of let your sister and lover boy live! They deserve to be here more than I do" I say meaning it; everything would be better if I die. I don't know why but she hugs me.

Prim's POV

"Prim.." he whispers; I look up, my eyes are full of tears, he wipes them away "I'm so sorry!" he says; his voice breaking. He is now inspecting the bruises on my arms, with a guilt look on his face, but behind that guilt are a lot more emotions that I can't identify. "Prim I'm sorry for causing you that bruises on your arms, for yelling at you, for throwing you to the floor, for killing her, for EVERYTHING I've done to you! I should of let your sister and lover boy live! They deserve to be here more than I do" he says, by the look on his eyes I notice he is saying the truth; that makes me realize that maybe Cato has change. And that Cato was in the Hunger Games fighting for his life. I notice I'm wrong hating him; yes, what he did hurt me like no other thing in my entire life, but maybe it was the time to forgive him and start again. I hug him tightly; throughout all this year alone, this is the first time I feel truly safe; in _his_ arms.

Cato's POV

I am shocked but I hug her back; she then pulls apart "Friends?" she asks smiling; I smile back "Friends" I reassure. "Goodnight!" she says before I leave "Good night" I whisper and leave to my room. This is officially the best day of my life!

The next day I wake up and walk to Prim's room, I see the door opened and notice that Prim isn't there, I walk to the dinning room, but I don't find her "Where is.." I start asking but Effie cuts me off "They left early to train before the other tributes arrive" she says taking a bite of her muffin. I nod and walk to my room; after I get changed I walk into the training room and see Prim showing Frankie how to use a bow; I frown I didn't like this, she was taking his arms in hers, like they two were going to throw the arrow _together._ This makes me mad, sad, jealous! Ugh! When they throw the arrow it hits the heart of the mannequin! They smile at each other and she hugs Frankie proud of what he have learnt, she then sees me and breaks the hug probably feeling awkward. "Frankie just learnt to use the bow, knives and spears!" Prim exclaims happy and proud, that annoys me; not her; the fact that she is fascinated with Frankie! "That's great!" I say faking I'm happy "Congratulations Frankie!" I say with another fake smile. He looks at Prim with love eyes. THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I punch him on the face when he approaches to me; he falls to the ground unconscious and Prim gasps, I go on one knee and pretend to be worried "Oh god! What have I done?" I say pretending to regret it, but that's for him to know no one looks at my Prim like that; excepting me. "I was wondering just the same thing!" she exclaims, getting me out of my thoughts; she was suspecting I did it on purpose. When Frankie awakes after a few minutes I tell him I'm sorry "Frankie I'm sorry! I think it's just a reflect because of the Hunger Games! I don't know why, but sometimes I still feel like I am there, fighting for my live" I say; it was kind of true. I did feel like that, but I wasn't sorry and I punched him on purpose. But fourtunally he buys the story, and so does Prim. Perfect! I have nothing to worry about! But then I notice it! Prim; _my _Prim was going to the Hunger Games! To fight for her life! With 23 people trying to kill her! I couldn't let that happen! She couldn't die; she was all I had left!

They say if you love it let it go. But this situation it's totally different; I couldn't let the only thing that made me happy go away. I couldn't let Primrose Everdeen leave my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Prim's POV

Me and Cato went back to the training room without Frankie, who is in the nursery because of Cato's punch. Today I was going to get prepared for the interview and have a "fun" manners class with Effie. Too much Effie is annoying; I barely survived to her classes. Then she taught me how to use high heels, in which I'm not very good; I fall constantly; after Effie is done with me Frankie enters to the room "Good luck" I mouth giving him little palms on his back; he laughs. When I get out I see Cato plopped in the coach, I sit down next to him. He smiles when he sees me "Hi Prim" he says "Hi" I say smiling "How was Effie's class?" he asks bothering me, I roll my eyes "Shut up" I say punching his arm friendly, he chuckles but then stays quiet and with an emotionless look "What's wrong?" I ask a little too worried; What the hell is happening with me? Why do I feel so nervous and happy when I'm with him? "You're going" is all he says "Uh?" I ask having no idea of what he is talking about "The games" he whispers "Oh" I say sad, he looks down upset "Look Cato, if I die in the arena" I start saying "Don't say that" he says sad, tears streaming down his face "I want you to know that you are the greatest guy I've ever met" I say; I am the one crying now; he looks up, his face brighten up, he smiles but then he looks confused "What do you mean by that?" he asks. Frankly I didn't even know what I was referring to, I mean, was I referring as in friends or maybe a little more than that? What the hell am I thinking?

Cato is my friend, but only that, I can't let myself feel anything else. The problem is that I already am. I am feeling things I'm not supposed to.

Cato's POV

"Look Cato, if I die in the arena" she starts saying; I cut her off "Don't say that" I say upset, tears form in my eyes; maybe thinking of it hurts, but it hurts more to hear her saying something like that, a teardrop rolls down my cheek "I want you to know that you are the greatest guy I've ever met" she says with a sad smile; I look at her smiling; hear her saying that makes me think that maybe I do have a chance with her; but then I'm confused. Was he referring to me as her best friend or as her crush? "What do you mean?" I ask, I know she understood what I mean and she is about to answer but then Frankie arrives. I swear I hate this guy more every day. "Frankie" Prim says smiling at him; but Prim seems to like him even more every day, which makes me hate him even more; if that's possible.

We eat dinner and go to our respective rooms to sleep. I can't sleep thinking about Prim going to the games; suddenly I hear a scream; it's really low but I can hear it clearly, it sounds just like Prim; I get up as fast as I hear it, and head to Prim's room; the door is slightly open and I hear voices, I stand there hearing "Sorry did I wake you?" Prim asks; by some reason I know she isn't talking to me "Yes, but it doesn't matter" the other person in the room says, I recognize him immediately; _**Frankie.**_

Prim's POV

I'm having this nightmares lately about Cato killing me. I don't know why, but all of them are of that. I shout waking up of my nightmare, not too loud, but enough to wake Frankie up, he enters to the room "Are you alright?" he asks worried "Sorry did I wake you?" I ask "Yeah, but it doesn't matter" he says sweetly "Anyways, I couldn't sleep either!" he confesses "Nightmares?" I ask "Yeah" he says "Can I ask what about?" I ask curious "About the games, about dying, about losing my friends and family; you" he says, the last part makes me blush, he smiles at that.

I can't believe he likes me, and I'm stuck with Cato and my not clarified feelings for him. I would love the idea of liking Frankie back, but I see him _only _as my friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Cato's POV

"About the games, about dying, about losing my friends and family; you" he says; I hear her giggle; Does she like him? I look down upset and throw myself in the sofa of the living room. I'm so mad that I could kill the first person that appears in this room. I decide to go back to sleep as it's really late. When I approach to my room, I take a last look at Prim's opened door, and I see it..

Prim's POV

The next thing that happens surprises me; I feel Frankie's lips on mine, I don't know why, but I kiss him back; this was totally unexpected, he pulls apart and smiles; I blush "Goodnight" he says walking out of the room. I lay on my bed and touch my lips; my first kiss has been taken away, and by the _**wrong**_ person.

I try to go back to sleep, but after what happened I couldn't. Effie's annoying voice wakes me up "Wake up dear! Today it's a big day!" she says excited; not a surprise for me; I yawn and wake up, I look like a mess; good, another thing Effie will be all worried about; I don't say it out loud, but I think she is funny when she is worried; she opens the curtains and turns to see me; she gasps, I smile to myself "What have you done with your hair?" she exclaims about to have a heart attack "You're a mess!" she screams "OMG! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" she yells once again; ok it's funny, but then she gets annoying "I'm going to have a heart attack" she yells; she uses her hand as a fan. I walk out of the room not caring about Effie and her attack.

When I walk out I see Frankie; he smiles, but I do like I didn't see him, I'm so mad at him! I walk to the dinning room where is Cato eating breakfast alone; I join him "Hi Cato" I say smiling; he seems sad and trying not to break down "Hi" he manages to say; he clearly is upset "Is something wrong?" I ask him worried; he gives me a sad smile "Just fine" he says. I can't support watching him like this; it breaks my heart. I finish breakfast and go to the coach to watch TV. Frankie sits next to me; I ignore him; I'm so mad at him for kissing me; he had no right to do that; well maybe I didn't pull apart; but that's because I didn't want him to feel bad; but now everything it's just wrong; he thinks I like him back; and it's all my fault.

Effie comes in with a brush and starts combing my hair; I stop her because she is hurting my tangled hair; Frankie chuckles and I give him a death glare; which shuts him up and makes Cato laugh; I smile at Cato, and then grab the brush off Effie's hands "I can do it myself" I say calmly; she nods and goes to sit down to check the schedule again and be aware that we don't miss anything. I see Frankie trying to be sit closer to me, but I back away; suddenly our mentor sits in the space between us; I smile to myself and sit a little closer to Cato; Frankie noticed probably, but as I'm mad at him, I don't give a sh*t!

Frankie's POV

Effie wakes me up with her shouting; annoying! I get out of my room and notice she is shouting to Prim; she walks out of the room; I smile at her, but she just walks away. Did I do something wrong? Or do I kiss so horrible?

I wipe those thoughts out of my head; maybe she just didn't saw me; I mean I was in front of my door which is in front of hers, but there is distance between them. Effie walks out of the room dizzy. She is so exaggerated! "Oh my..!" she shouts breathing heavily "Frankie everything's a mess!" she yells hysterically; I try to calm her down, but she goes on and on about Prim's messy and tangled hair. "Why don't you comb her hair?" I exclaim losing my patience "Great idea!" she says smiling and walking away in search of a brush. I just walk into the dinning room and see Cato eating breakfast, he seems upset, but I don't give it importance because I see _my _Prim sitting in the coach watching TV. I sit next to her; and suddenly Effie comes in with a brush and starts to untangle her hair; it's just so funny that I chuckle, and I also catch Cato's smile; when Prim sees me chuckling she sends me a death glare, which shuts me up and makes Cato laugh; she smiles at Cato and gets the brush off Effie's hands saying "I can do it myself" Effie nods and sits down to check her freaking schedule again! I try to sit closer to Prim, but I see her back away. Was she mad because I kissed her? I don't think so; I mean she kissed me back. I try getting closer again, but she keeps backing away, suddenly Cato closes the space between us; and I don't mean as pushing us together, but as sitting in the middle of both of us; I see Prim sits closer to Cato. I can't believe she likes him! Or does she? That question remains in my head. Does she like me? Or Cato? Maybe both?

I'm so confused!

Cato's POV

I sit between Frankie and Prim and I notice Prim sits closer to me, I smile at her and she does the same. I catch Frankie's frown in the mirror behind Prim, now I smile wider. Maybe they kissed, but that doesn't mean they are together; at least no while I can stop it. So watch out Frankie! I'm not losing her without a fight! You know what I correct myself! I'm not losing her!

Effie Trinket's hysterical shouts get me out of my thoughts; annoying! "We need to go down if we don't want to arrive late!" she yells as loud as her lungs allow her to; which is _**extremely loud**_!

We all dress fast because of Effie's shouting "HURRY! WE NEED TO GO!" she yells stirring her schedule in the air. We follow her to the elevator and go down.


	7. Chapter 7

Prim's POV

Effie leads me to a room where Octavia, Venia and Flavius are waiting for me; they gasp when they see me; probably because of my hair. "We told you to take care of your hair" Octavia exclaims "She is just like her sister" Flavius whispers and makes everyone of them burst into tears. I try to comfort them, but it only makes me burst into tears with them; we make a group hug; after several minutes of crying and talking about Katniss, they go back to their work with me; they brush my hair, do my nails, and apply make-up to my face. They leave the room and Cinna comes in their places, he smiles "You look beautiful" he says smiling; he hands me a strapless dress, the color is soft blue, it's beautiful; I put it on; it falls to my knees, and looks good on me. Cinna gives me blue heels, that match with the dress "Prim remember the dress your sister used on the interview last year" he asks, I nod "Well yours is similar, but when you spin the edges turn on blue fire! Like the artificial one" Cinna explains to me "So, I am going to be in the crowd and when I give you a sign I want you to spin around ok?" he asks me with a little smile, I smile and nod. It's time for the tributes to form a line and wait for their interview with Caesar Flickerman; he's hair looks hilarious this year, it is bright pink, when I see him I chuckle, I feel someone take my hand, and notice the presence of Frankie on my side, I want to let go of his hand, but I don't want to be rude, I've been treating him bad since he kissed me. "Hi" he says with a bright smile, I give him a smile "Hi Frankie" I say "Are you nervous?" he asks me "A little" I confess "What about you?" I ask him "Yes! I am really nervous" he says shaking "Your going to be great out there!" I say cheeringly; I kiss his cheek and walk to Cato who has just arrive and looks angry "Hey there mentor" I say smiling "Hi" he says mad "So I see you and Frankie are getting _closer" _he says, I look at him confused "Excuse me?" I ask still confused "You know, hugging, kissing, holding hands.." he explains, seeming… jealous? Oh, no! This can't be happening! Is he kidding me? "I smell jealousy in here" I sneer at him; what he says next makes my jaw drop…

Cato's POV

I enter to the backstage and see Frankie and Prim holding hands; suddenly she kisses his cheek and is now approaching to me. "Hey there mentor" she says smiling; I am so mad! How can that happen? "Hi" I say clearly mad "I see you and Frankie are getting closer" I say coldly; WHY DID I SAY THAT? I AM SO STUPID! "Excuse me?" she asks a little confused and mad; I let my emotions take control of my body "You know, hugging, kissing, holding hands.." I say jealous "I smell jealousy in here" she sneers, but is clearly joking.

I don't know how I manage to say this, but it just comes out of my mouth "Maybe" I say and then I just walk away leaving her speechless and shocked.

When I come back I see her sitting on a coach talking with some brunette girl.

Prim's POV

When Cato leaves, I take a sit in a coach next to a brunette girl trying to process what just happened. Did Cato just confess _**he likes me**_**? **

"Hi" the brunette girl says getting me out of my thoughts "Hi, I'm Primrose!" I say extending my hand to her; maybe I could use a little friendship here. She shakes my hand "Leah" she says smiling "How old are you?" she asks "15 in two days" I say; her blue colored eyes look at me in disbelief; she is probably feeling bad for me because I will have a "great b-day party" on the arena; if I keep myself alive. "I'm sorry" she says with a sad smile "It's not your fault" I say smiling sadly "And how old are you?" I ask her "I just turned 16 a month ago" she says "So, I saw you sacrifice for a girl on TV" she says "Why?" she asks confused "Well, Pearl reminded me of myself last year; how I got picked, how I was so scared to go to the Games; an innocent little girl killing for her own life. Last year my sister went to the games instead of me; and she is now dead. I didn't want that to happen to Pearl; I just couldn't let them take her short life away and live with it" I explain; a tear rolls down my cheek; Leah wipes it away "Hey it's ok, you did the right thing" she says comforting me.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I wanted to let you know I took some of your advises of doing it separated! I hope you like it better than how it was! If you like it like this please let me know; if you don't I'll go back to how it was;) Hope you like it..**_

**Prim's POV**

"You did the right thing" she says comforting me. I nod and wipe my tears away.

"You got picked?" I ask trying to change subject.  
She shakes her head; I wait for her to explain because she clearly is trying not to cry. She clears her throat.

"I met Joy two years ago, I was out to take a short walk and saw her; a little ginger 10 year old girl; she was dying of hunger. When I saw her, I took her home, I fed her and started knowing her. She is like the little sister I never had; she is my family.." she explained; her voice breaking, I hugged her to comfort her, because I knew that i she continued she was going to burst into tears; and this wasn't the time or place...

Her story reminds me of my sister; why am I here. I didn't come here to be friends with Cato! Hell no! I came here to kill him! And since today; I realized I can't afford to be friends with Cato. What would Katniss do?

I know what she would do! The answer is... KILL HIM!  
And I will kill him. For Katniss.

**Cato's POV**

The girl from district 4 left after a hug of Prim. Cato wants!:3

I sat in front of her after the brunette left "Hi" I say; but she glares at me; and is not a glare that says "I'm mad" is one that screams out "I HATE YOU!"

**Frankie's POV****  
**  
After she left I touch my cheek; is this a good sign? Does this mean I still have a chance with Prim?

I sit down and wait for Caesar Flickerman to call my name; I hear Prim's instead of mine, so I guess I'm last.

"Well give a charming welcome to Primrose Everdeen!" Caesar exclaims flipping his pink hair, which is in a really funny little ponytail.

"Hi Caesar" Prim greets him and sits down in front of him.

"So Primrose" he started saying, but she interrupted.

"Prim" she corrected him.

"Prim" he corrected himself, which made her smile. " The question everyone wants to find an answer for.." he says dramatically " Why did you sacrifice for that girl?" he asks her curious.

I wanted to know too! Caesar was right why would she volunteer for some girl she doesn't know?

**Prim's POV****  
**  
I wanted to tell Caesar the whole thing! That I was here to kill Cato because she killed my sister last year; but I know that won't help me to get sponsors; they wouldn't put their money on some crazy girl who wants to kill her mentor for revenge! So I tell him the other part:

"Well Caesar, when I saw Pearl Being chosen, it reminded me of myself last year; of the fear of going to the arena and dying" I replied, and it actually was true.

"That's moving Prim!" he says and I hear a lot of "Aww" from the crowd. "Well so Prim, you like the Capitol so far?" he asks me.

"Well, yes! It's really different from district 12!" I say trying not to say something rude like "I see people aren't dying of hunger here" or "I hope all this water that surrounds the Capitol floods it" And I give him a fake smile.

"Well do you like your partners? Like your stylists, district partner, mentor?" he asks

"Cinna is a great stylist! I love his designs" I exclaim.

"Well yeah that dress you wore for the ceremony was smoking hot! Literally! It was on fire!" he exclaims.

I laugh; Cinna does me the sign of spinning "Actually I'm wearing fire tonight!" I say and do little spins; the crowd goes wild when they see the blue flames Cinna activated. I sit back down.

"That was amazing!" he exclaims "Well Prim what about the others?" he asks

"Well Frankie is a great guy, I love spending time with him" I say truthfully. But I still only want him as my friend; not more!

"Effie is also of great help, she is the one that makes sure everything goes well" I add knowing it will make her happy that I mentioned her.

"And well; Cato is a good mentor" I say; that's all I can let myself to say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Frankie's POV**

Prim's time with Caesar runs out; when she leaves the stage I hug her; she hugs me back "You did it great" I whisper into her ear. I pull apart when I hear Caesar call me; she gives me a small smile.

"You'll do it great" she says trying to calm my shaky hands with hers. I nod and walk onstage and sit in front of Caesar; my hands sweating.

"Hi Frankie" he says being nice; he gives me a smile. I return it.

"Nice to meet you Caesar" I say, he grabs his papers for the interview from the table we got in front of us; before he can start I interrupt him "Nice hair" I say jokingly.

The crowd laughs a bit, probably not much because that hair it's normal around here. He smiles "Well Frankie your ready to start the interview?" he asks. I nod.

"Frankie, how do you like the Capitol so far?" he asks; the same questions he does to every single tribute.

"I think it is beautiful" I say; that I think it's beautiful doesn't mean I like it. I HATE THE CAPITOL! I hate how they just have to depend on the districts and all they do is take advantage of their power.

After a few more questions he asks me something I am actually interested in. "So do you identify you and Prim with last year Hunger Games tributes of district 12?" he asks; the crowd stays really quiet and I can feel their curiosity.

"I identify myself with Peeta" I confess.

"Peeta? Why?" he asks interested.

"I understand his love for Katniss" I say truthfully.

"And why is that?" he asks curious.

"I'm in the same situation.." I do a dramatic pause and then add "With Prim"

**Prim's POV**

When I get off stage I receive a hug of Frankie; I hug him back; it feels good to have a friends hug; but it's nothing like with Cato. With him I feel safe, with Frankie I feel nothing at all but a friend that is there for me; I wipe off my thoughts; this is probably the hug that is closest to one of Cato. "You did it great" he whispers into my ear; they call his name and he pulls apart.

"You'll do it great; I'll be watching" I say smiling; I notice his hands shaking and try to calm them with mine. He nods and walks onstage with Caesar.

After a few questions I'm practically on the edge to explode; I really need to pee, sorry Frankie but it's really urgent. I leave my seat and ran to the bathroom; when I get out and go backstage again I see everybody stares at me; Leah runs towards me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask Leah worried.

"You better ask him" she says pointing Frankie who is now finished with his interview. I obey Leah and walk towards him; when I'm passing by I see Cato furious; I smile to myself.

"Frankie what just happened?" I ask him.

"You didn't see?" he asks a little disappointed; Didn't see what? Ok confuse here! Can someone _explain?_

"I guess you'll see it on the repetition tonight" he says giving me a small smile.

**Cato's POV**

"I'm in the same situation.." depreciable Frankie says; he does a "dramatic" pause! Oh come on that's for girls! He just annoys me so much! I hear the next thing he says and it hits me as a bullet; right on the heart "With Prim" he says. Suddenly everyone in the room disappeared and there was only me and the voice of Frankie whispering "With Prim" again and again.

_***Flashback***_

"_CATO! CATO!" I hear her shout from the Cornucopia; the only girl that I love as much as Prim; Clove._

"_Clove! I'm coming!" I shout; I ran as fast as my feet allowed me; but not enough to save her._

"_Aaaaaaah!" I hear her shout; the last thing that came out of her mouth as Tresh slammed her head with a rock; I'm far enough to not reach him and Katniss._

_I run to her not caring about Tresh or Katniss; All that is left is me and her. I knee down next to her; tears streaming down my face "Clove! Don't leave me" I shouted; my voice breaking as I begged her to stay with me. And then I noticed; Clove; my practically sister was gone; and she wasn't coming back…_

_***End of flashback***_

The Hunger Games took away Clove; the only one that I had left. And now some clown called Frankie wants to take Prim away; I won't let that happen..


	10. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys, I'm just writing to you to let you know I won't be able to write until may 8 because I am going to some camp with my friends tomorrow. I'm really sorry, but I swear I will write as soon as I arrive!Hope you're not upset…. **_

_**And by the way I LOVE UR REVIEWS!:3 They make me happy and inspirate me to write more..:) Well that is kind of all so bye for now.. takecare**_

_**XOXO, Andrea**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Prim's POV**

I am like crazy watching the repetitions sitting in the coach not letting anyone talk to me; literally.

_***Flashback* (about 5 mins ago)**_

"_Prim! Tomorrow you have a busy schedule.." Effie started saying._

_I was crazy to know what Frankie said or did so I cut her off "Effie come here" I told her and grab her hand. She looked curious._

"_I have a surprise for you" I say in an 'excited way'. Effie squealed "Close your eyes" I ordered her, and then led her to the cleaning room where I locked her in. "Now open your eyes" I shouted annoyed from behind the door and went back to my spot in the coach._

"_PRIM! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Effie yelled laughing "Where is my REAL surprise?" she asks excited. Is she that dumb? Ugh! Whatever!_

_***End of Flashback***_

Well yeah, I did lock Effie in the cleaning room, but then it's Frankie.

_***Flashback* (a little time after I locked Effie in the cleaning room)**_

"_Hi Prim" he said with a bright smile and his usual happy voice. I rolled my eyes and then turned back to see him._

"_Frankie, I want to show you something" I say with the happiest tone I could. He nodded a little excited. I grabbed his hand "Close your eyes" I ordered; he obeyed and I led him to the cleaning room with Effie; I then locked him in._

"_Frankie?" she asked "Oh, Prim is this cleaning room going to end up as a disco with all the people representing District 12 this year in the Hunger Games?" she asked excited. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THROUGH HER MIND?_

"_Prim!" Frankie shouted suffering._

_I came back again to my actual spot._

_***End of Flashback***_

"PRIM!" I hear Frankie shout; I smile to myself; suddenly Cato enters to the room; I glare at him but he seems spaced out; so he probably didn't notice. I decide to ignore him and go back to the repetitions.

I am two tributes away from Frankie! Yaaay!

"Where is Effie; I need to plan some things with her?" Cato asks; I smile evilly and turn to see my mentor. I grab his hand and push him to the cleaning room violently and then open the door and push him in not caring if he got hurt. Actually; wanting him to get hurt.

"There is no party without music!" Effie yells.

Does she really think this is a fucking party?

I actually don't care; when I go back to the coach Frankie it's already with Caesar; I hear boring and annoying questions until this one: _"So do you identify you and Prim with last year Hunger Games tributes of district 12?" _Caesar asks; the crowd stays really quiet and I can feel their curiosity. I'm actually curious myself.

"_I identify myself with Peeta"_ he says truthfully.

"_Peeta? Why?"_ Caesar asks once again getting curious.

"_I understand his love for Katniss"_ he says; a small smile forming in his lips.

"_And why is that?"_ Caesar asks. The same question just ran through my mind.

"_I'm in the same situation.." _he says making a dramatic pause; I know what's next; so I cover my ears but still hear it _"With Prim"_


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hi guys! It's been like 3 weeks since I updated! And I am sorry! But I've been too busy lately, so I am updating now.. I hope you like my chapter. And I also wanted to publicize (I put that word to bother my friend (I also put friend to bother her; she is my best friend) hahaha) well my best friend's story, her username is RosygV. So check it out!**

**Prim's POV**

I AM SO FREAKING MAD! I COULD KILL ANYONE!

Or perhaps break a door, which I just did; leaving everyone in "Effie's Party" in shock; I took a quick look at Cato, who was staring at me with _loving eyes;_ nothing he has ever done before. I am the one in shock now. Does Cato love me? Could it be possibly true?

I mean he left pretty clear that he likes me, but I thought it was a tiny little crush! I guess I haven't been completely honest to him or even myself. I don't hate him! Do I?

I guess its just and stupid excuse I made up to stop me from falling for him!

I mean, killing Katniss was why I wanted revenge! The reason I came here.

But when you meet someone like Cato you can't avoid falling in love with him….

At least I couldn't…

I storm off with a groan, and not because I was mad at Frankie any more, but because I have hurt Cato in so many ways, AM I GOING CRAZY? How can he possibly love someone like me?

**Cato's POV **

I WAS BECOMING CRAZY! BE LOCKED UP IN A ROOM WITH EFFIE THINKING THIS IS SOMEHOW A PARTY AND WITH FUCKING FRANKIE BEING ANNOYING YOU! AND THEN YOU WOULD HAVE EXPERIENCED THE WORST DAY OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE!

Until my love broke in; no she literally broke in; she broke the door and stared at us mad. She probably just saw what Frankie said. Well done baby! Now that you broke the door why don't you break his leg? Or better yet, his face!

I stare at her with loving eyes! I so fucking love her! Ok, I have to stop thinking in the word "fucking". She storms off with a groan; Frankie is about to follow her but I stop him with my hand.

"You've done enough!" I exclaim glaring at him, he just stays there.

I walk to Prim's room, which is locked; I can hear her crying from the door; I frown. Has Frankie cause that much harm? Or is she crying for something else?

I knock on the door softly; which makes her stop crying; she opens the door and goes to sit on a chair to watch through the window of her room, I put myself in front of her putting my arms on the arms of the chair so she can't run away. She looks away, tears in her eyes. I wipe them away before they fall.

"Prim are you alright? I know this isn't about Frankie! What is wrong?" I ask her worrying for her. She turns her look at my face; we are now facing each other. She then leans in and kiss my lips; I'm really shocked, but I don't push away. After about 5 seconds she pushes away and when I'm about to say something she pulls my arm away from the chair and runs away.

**Prim's POV**

I lean in and kiss Cato, when I pull apart and notice what just happened I take Cato's arm away from the chair and run out of the room. Now I am sure that I need a doctor! I truly am out of my mind! Am I bipolar? I mean I hated Cato, then love stepped in, then hate came back reclaiming its place, but it never got out the love I have for him; once it's already there it doesn't step out.


	13. Chapter 12

**Prim's POV****  
**

I wander around our floor; well I just literally ran away from Cato until I found myself in front of a door I had no idea that existed; I needed to be alone; away from everyone. So I spun the doorknob and open the door, as far as I heard someone approaching I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me.

I turned on the light and finally saw clearly the room that I had just entered to. The walls were black and it was full of old furniture. I sat on the floor behind a bright blue big chesterfield; my back pressing against the wall as my feet kicked the old sofa softly.

As much as I fake it; I am in love with Cato! There is no doubt in that. There also isn't a doubt that I am going to die soon. I started to cry softly; I just notice that I am going to die soon; and that this are my last 2 days with Cato.  
I started crying harder until someone entered to the room and I force myself to not cry. The lights turned off; probably a problem with the electricity.

"Prim?" Frankie whispers worried. When I hear the disappointment and sadness in his voice I know I did wrong by blaming Frankie on everything bad that had happened so I run out of my hiding spot and hug him tightly; he hugs me back and I start crying again.

I pull apart and when he was about to tell me something I cut him off. "Just friends" I say in a low but firm voice; he swallows hard and by the look on his eyes I notice that he is trying hardly not to cry. I hug him trying to comfort him.

Effie enters to the room; broom in hand "WHO IS THERE?" she yells a little too freaked out which make Cato run in with a turned on candle as we and Frankie laugh silently so they don't hear us. "I HAVE A BROOM!AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" she warned.  
"We surrender" Frankie said putting his arms up and stepped forward with me following. We both laughed.

"Not funny" Effie mumbled as she left the broom, fixed her hair and stepped out of the room. Cato stood there still and distant. Was he jealous of Frankie? Oh please! I still love him, but being jealous of Frankie who has no opportunity with me! That was just LAME!

**Frankie's POV**

I felt Cato's eyes on me and instantly excused myself to go to the bathroom leaving them alone; when I left the room her words finally hit me _"Jus friends"_ she had say. I was trying to convince myself that this was some kind of nightmare but I know it wasn't. And with that two words she broke my heart. I walk to my room and throw myself into my bed feeling my heart shattering until the last piece.

I tried to sleep but I just couldn't! Whenever I closed my eyes I would see her again in that dark room saying "Just friends" again and again as if she was making fun of me, then Cato would join her, then Effie, then Cinna and more faces will join her laughing cruelly at me because I thought she maybe wanted to be with me…

I've been so stupid all this time! But I won't allow this anymore! I won't allow that Prim make fun of me again! _I won't!_

From now on _I _am going to be the one on charge! So Primrose Everdeen be ready for what expects you…..


	14. Chapter 13

**Prim's POV**

Effie and Frankie exit the room leaving me and Cato alone.

And then it hits me tomorrow I'll be in The Hunger Games.

I just decided it; I had to tell Cato how I felt; I didn't care anymore! If I was going to die I would want him to know my feelings.

So I lean in one more time and kiss him on the lips; this time is more passionate and I really don't mind; after a few mins I pull apart breathing heavily.

"I love you" I mutter and I'm sure he heard me because his eyes widened in surprise; but before he could say something I crash my lips against his once more.

He pulls me away now "I love you too" he whispers and then once again breaks the space between us!

Joy feels my body; and now I'm aware I have to win this game! Not just for Cato, but for Katniss.

….

I wake up in Cato's strong arms and I remember we fell sleep after talking a while.

_***Flashback***_

"_Prim I don't want anything to happen to you" he said, and I swore I saw a tear slip down his cheek._

"_I'm going to be just fine" I assured him "And when I come back, I'm coming back for you" I said smiling at him warmly._

_He smiled back "Just take care please" he said; his eyes pleading._

_I nodded and peck him on the lips._

"_You notice we aren't even official" he said chuckling._

"_Well we should be" I say kissing him once more._

"_Would you be my boyfriend?" I ask kissing his lips._

"_It's unusual for the girl to ask that" he commented chuckling._

_I shrug "I'm unusual" I admit smiling; he pecks my lips._

"_Is that a yes?" I ask giggling like a little girl._

"_Yes" he whispered._

"_You should get some sleep" he said trying not to sound worried you could tell; but well I still noticed._

"_I love you" I said before closing my eyes and resting my head in his shoulder._

"_I love you too" he whispered against my hair making me smile._

_***End of Flashback***_

I don't want to admit it but today is a big day and I'm kind of nervous! Believe me you would be too if you were to kill people you don't even know and fight for your own live.

I wonder how the arena would be. Only thing I know is it's not going to be a place where I would want to stay…

"Wakey wakey!" Effie exclaims as she made her way to the dinner table to have breakfast; I yawn and move to sit up in the couch where Cato and I had fell asleep yesterday; I accidentally wake Cato up.

"Morning beautiful" he whispers kissing my lips tenderly.

"Morning handsome" I whisper back pecking his lips and sitting down next to Effie.

"Ok I will ignore the fact that you too are deeply in love and try to eat my breakfast without feeling awkward" Effie commented making me and Cato laugh.

An angry Frankie enters the room putting the tension up "Morning Effie" he mutters grunting and ignoring me and Cato completely.

He sits at the opposite side of Effie and eats his breakfast angrily. I take a glance at him and notice the bags in his eyes showing he hadn't sleep.

Later on me and Cinna were now getting myself prepare to enter the fucking cylinder where they will bring me up to the arena.

"Thanks for everything Cinna" I say politely.

He hugs me and now it's time for me to enter the cylinder. The regressive count starts from 30 seconds.

"10,9,8" the count continues; they start lifting me up to the arena; the walls of the cylinder go down and I can see the arena.

The cornucopia is right in of us; I take a quick look at the others and then back to what I have in front of me.

"3…2..1!" the count finishes and a loud sound indicates The Hunger Games had begun!


	15. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: hey guys! I know it's been a lot since I didn't write; but I just decided that I need to finish up this story! I want to! It's like my new goal!:) I hope you still like it! P.D. I will write when I can and try to do it as soon as I can;)**_

_**Truly yours,**_

_**Andrea **_

**Prim's POV**

The first thing I notice in the arena is that it is all covered up by snow; I see big pine trees surrounding it and the big gold cornucopia in front. I don't bother too much to look around; I'll have time for that later.

I spot a back pack with 2 knives hanging and a quiver of arrows with a bow in it next to the back pack under the cornucopia and decide I will go for them as soon as this begin.

"3….2….1!" the count finishes I take off running as fast as I can; I finally make it to the back pack which I quickly put over my shoulder along with the quiver.

The guy from district 5 approaches to me and tries to stab me in the arm but fails miserably; I stab him on the arm and slightly cut him, then on the cheek leaving a red mark of blood; he kicks my jaw and I fall backwards to the snow, but kick his feet so he falls down as well. I manage to get on top of him and stab him in the stomach and I see him close his eyes meaning he's dead.

I get off him and I feel a stab on my right arm; I quickly turn to see district 3 girl staring at me with anger she stabs me in the cheek and kicks me in the stomach making the air leave my body; I try to recover and give her a stab on the stomach but failed; I kick her hip and when she's moving in pain I punch her in the face making her walk backwards I punch her stomach and then stab her right in the heart making her die instantly in my arms; I let her go and she falls on the soft snow.

I decide to take off running to the forest now, but in my way I bumped into Riley who stabbed my neck slightly; I kick her feet so she falls down and take off running again; I make sure no ones following and just delve into the forest.

I run until it's dark.

I decide to check my back pack and I'm glad to see that I have a loaf of bread and a bottle of water; it isn't much but at least is something. I take a sip of the water trying not to finish it up. I decide to hide between a circle of bushes to keep someone from watching me. I put my backpack as a pillow on the floor and lay my head on it with the rest of my body against the soft snow making me shiver at how cold it is.

**Frankie's POV:**  
Have you ever run as fast as your legs allow you to; ignoring the pain it gives you just because it's better than what you would get if you stopped?

If the answer is no I envy you; that means you've never got yourself in a life or death situation..

Well I have; just now I'm running as far as I can get from some girl trying to kill me! But hey that's what you get when you are picked for the most famous show in the history of Panem... "The Hunger Games"

***A few moments before***

I inspected the arena as I heard the countdown "20..19...18" I spotted a little case with a red plus sign in the front of it and my lips turned into a smirk, a first aid kit all I needed to make it out of here.

The countdown continued "5...4...3...2...1!" I heard a trumpet-like sound and sprinted to the first aid kit. I grabbed it and ran as fast as I could through the woods, but someone was hot on my heels, I turned my head a little, to reveal the brunette petite girl from District 8 she had a look of determination on her gray eyes and was looking straight to the first aid kit. I stopped dead on my tracks making her hit my back...probably not expecting for me to stop?

She fell to the ground with a loud thud and I saw her nose bleeding. As she tried to stand up I ran further into the woods finally losing sight of her.

After a while of more running I decide to quit due to the fact that I'm safe here and that my legs hurt as hell. I get a paper out of my pocket and stare at it, I wrote it yesterday, I did it in a code so if the cameras catch this moment the Capitol or the spectators of this show won't notice what it says.  
I'll tell you what it is...

I'm planning of running away from here; from Panem, from The Capitol, from The Hunger Games, actually from everything and everyone so therefore, I made a list of things I have to do before running away.

Number 1 in my list is getting rid of the f*cking locator I have stuck in my arm without killing myself in the process.

Number 2 Get enough food before leaving.

Number 3 Killing Primrose Everdeen.

Three simple things I had written down and they were as difficult as getting out of Panem which I presume was what I was going to do afterwards.

**Prim's POV**

I opened my eyes widely because of the sound that is approaching to me; I grab a knife as a reflect before noticing the parachute that has fell down to my feet, I sighed relieved not really wanting to have a fight at this time of the night.

But then confusion fills my mind and body.

What do I need a parachute for? I'm perfectly fine...

I walk to it and open it out of curiosity. When I open it I see a beautiful envelope with the name 'Cato' written in fancy letters. I don't let myself blush or even smile because I feel the eyes of Panem on me so I just grab it as if it was nothing and stuff it into my back pack before going back to sleep.

After a while curiosity is killing me inside so I decide to open the letter already. I let my hair down at the sides of the letter as well as in the front covering it from the cameras so only I could read it.

Cato's POV

Watching the love of your life playing in The Hunger Games isn't as bad as you would imagine... Is even worst.

I've been _crying for hours_ just watching Prim play!

And yes; you read right. _Cato_ the cold guy that killed almost everyone in the Hunger games in awful ways and without mercy has been _crying his eyes out_ over Primrose Everdeen. A girl he just met and had fallen _deeply_ in love with.

I'm watching her killing a random guy that got in her way, I can't help but think how innocent she looks, if you saw Prim you would see her as an innocent little girl who couldn't kill a fly. But when you see Prim in action you notice her strength and ability to defend herself, 2 things I love and hate about her, I like the idea of her being able to defend herself and her physical strength, but I hate the idea of she becoming me. I don't want her to go around and kill people in the most awful ways and not feeling guilt at all; but then again I see that little spark of hurt in her eyes when she looks down over a dead body; and that gives me _hope.___


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: If you're still reading my story you make me so happy!:D If you're not.. I'll make Cato kill you! I'm just kidding;) I understand if you quit waiting for me to update, it's a long time! But now I'm back…. And I hope you want me back as well;) Please review and feel free to express your opinion! As long as it's not insulting please:3 HOPE YOU ENJOY!:D**

**Prim's POV**

_Dear Prim,_

_Thought I could be without you? A: WRONG! I can't even be one day away from you without communicating in the slight less of ways.. Like writing letters. I know it's not the same because you can't actually write back and I don't think it was allowed to send letters to the tributes….Ooops!_

_I might have threatened the guy who sends the parachutes telling him that I'd cut his head off if he didn't send this or I might haven't!;) You never know…_

_I miss you lots! And I want you to be strong for me….for us! _

_I know, I'm getting all sentimental and stuff, but I'm pretty sure you don't mind it! Do you?_

_Oh well! I can't help it; I just love you so much! 3 You really need to win! If you don't I'll probably kill myself….in all of seriousness you're the most important thing that's ever happened to my life. And I just really wanted you to know that, even though we just became a couple yesterday and I only met you._

_When you come back I'm willing to take you on our first official date as a couple. So everyone can know you're MINE!_

_You bring the bright side of me out Primrose Everdeen and if you don't come back I'm pretty sure I'll die, emotionally and probably physically!_

_There is no point in living if I don't have you! I hope you know that!_

_I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!3 AND I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO OUR DATE!:3_

_STAY STRONG….._

_LOTS OF LOVE,_

_**CATO**_

I was crying by now, Cato really was suffering not being able to be next to me, and coming from him I found it quite adorable, because if it was coming from someone else I would probably find it annoying! Just because I love him to bits. I can't believe him! He sounds so helpless without me…. I can't wait to see him….._If I get to see him again.._

_DON'T THINK THAT WAY PRIMROSE! OF COURSE YOU'LL SEE HIM AGAIN! _I thought scolding myself.

I hear Panem's anthem and my head instantly shots up at the same time I close the letter putting it back to the envelope and into my back pack.

The first face to appear in the screen is the girl from district 4, I remember her name being Rosalie, in the picture you can see her dull blue eyes and serious face as if they took it when she was already dead. After her the guy from district 5, which I killed. I feel a stab in the heart when I think of how his family would be doing of maybe he didn't have one, but his friends or even people he knew. He sure had a life ahead of him, I could see he was barely 14 meaning that could have been me; the thought of that made a tear drop roll down my cheek. Then other random guys and girls appeared, which I felt really bad for especially the ones I killed which made me feel so guilty and bad inside. I actually cried silently for a while before sleeping once again. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	17. AUTOR'S NOTE! NOT AN UPDATE! SORRYY!:(

**Author's Note:**

**Alright guys I'm very very very very EXTREMELY sorry! I should've updated!:( but well you see I haven't really been inspired to write this!:/**

**And school, summer, outings, friends, and more hadn't really help me, so I probably will put this story on hold, as I still want to finish it **_**or **_**I could update, but only as often as I can and that would be probably long but I'll try make it a shorter time…**

**So you decide on hold or barely updating?**

**Please leave your opinion in a review!**

**Is up to you!**

**LOVE YOU LOTS 3**

**Xoxo,**

**Andrea**


	18. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_

_**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! SORRY SORRY! FIRST UPDATE IN LIKE FOREVER! BUT I DID WARN YOU IT WOULD BE AS OFTEN AS I COULD! But you're lucky nonetheless, and that's because I put finishing this story on my list of New Year's resolutions!:)**_

_**HERE YA GO! ENJOY!:D**_

**Frankie's POV**

What I did to get that locator out of my arm was… um not pretty. I kind of had to rip a part of my arm out with my knife, so yeah, I repeat not pretty.

I then had to apply stitches on it, using the tools on the first aid kit, and I still was weak, ok I admit it I was _almost _as terrifying as a baby penguin. (Keyword almost….I actually was _less_ terrifying).

I know, ridiculous! How the hell was I going to survive on the Hunger Games if I was as weak as I could get?

Well the answer to that is: 'I have no f*cking idea'.

I guess I will try to hide as much as possible until I get my strength back.

Well let's try and hope for the best! Wait…hold on a second! It's already morning and I haven't heard any sound, like seriously, no sound at all.

"Something's wrong" I thought to myself, and I had to resist the impulse of going to see what's happening 'You have to rest' I reminded myself and sat back down not even realizing I had stood up involuntarily.

**Prim's POV**

I woke up to no sound at all, and that, for me being in The Hunger Games was kind of frightening. I poked my head out of my hiding spot and looked around; the coast looked cleared so I got out, taking my bag with me.

I had no idea why I couldn't hear like anything, not even my footsteps; but I knew there was something wrong.

I went in a random direction and somehow managed to get in front of the cornucopia; where I saw Seneca Crane himself.

_**(A/N: Remember in this story we are in the 74**__**th**__** Hunger Games and Katniss participated on the 73**__**rd**__**, so as she and Peeta never won, Seneca Crane is alive)**_

***Back to the story***

Ok, now that was random and I'm sure no one expected it; I looked around and saw all of the tributes that were left standing around the cornucopia speechless.

"Now tributes will you all please sit down" he requested signaling to the table in front of the cornucopia; which I hadn't notice before.

We all sat down without protesting, on the chairs that had our names written on them with black thick letters; probably because there was food, or the fact that we were just too overwhelmed to react differently.

I didn't know what this was about, and surely no one did, excepting Seneca and the game makers themselves; but I did notice something, there was one single chair not being occupied by someone, and the name in thick black letters was no other than Frankie's; but no one else seemed to notice.

I saw Leah from the corner of my eye, she tried to touch her food, but apparently, there was some kind of force field around it.

"Ok now tributes, you are probably wondering why there is no sound at all here in the arena" he commented raising up an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well duh" I saw Riley mouth; then she frowned confused.

"Cat got your tongue" some other guy mouthed, or something among those lines. Ok why the heck are they mouthing things when they can talk?

I tried to asking them, but no sound left my mouth.

We all looked around confused and some even panicked.

"Now, you guys noticed you can't talk" he said nodding his head like he understood what we were through, haha definitely not. "Well you actually can talk, but you guys can't hear a thing" he explained.

"We filled the arena with some gas to numb your sense of hearing, so basically you can't hear anything, not at all" he concluded smiling; we all glared at him. "Oh but I can actually hear what you guys say" he added now smiling smugly; some of the tributes tried to stand up to attack him, but some handcuffs came from the arms of the chair.

"How come you're not affected by the gas?" I asked, not fazed by that fact at all.

"Now good question Primrose; I ain't affected by it because right now I'm located in a force field, as is your food" he answered.

Leah mouthed something, probably another question to Seneca.

"You guys have great questions; well you can hear me because we have some kind of really cool microphones which can be heard through the gas" he explained us.

Riley seemed to ask something else; Seneca frowned at first "You're a lady, watch your manners" he scolded her, at which she rolled her eyes "But I guess I will answer your question nonetheless" he added "We numbed your hearing, because that way you can't see anything coming; someone could be approaching from behind to kill you and you wouldn't hear a thing" he explained once again smiling "That makes the games more fun" he concluded.

Right, the games; for them this is just a game! That thought sent rage through my whole body. I HATE THEM! I HATE THE CAPITOL!

Someday they will pay for what they did THEY WILL PAY!

_**I will try and update more recently, seeing as I hadn't update and I thought it would be sooner. I really am sorry.**_

_**XOXO, Andrea**_


	19. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Second update on the week!:) How's that? I hope you guys like my chapters! Please let me know leaving reviews! I love them3 they motivate me to write! So, I guess it's a little short, sorry 'bout that!**_

**Prim's POV**

Everyone around seemed furious and ready to cut Seneca's head off; and believe me, I would have done it, but well I was kind of attached to my chair.

Some guy mouthed some other question, at which Seneca appeared to be really shocked; as if he just noticed something. His face turned to look at something and everyone else turned in curiosity, including me; what we were watching was none other than Frankie's empty chair.

Seneca seemed angry, ok furious; but then he shrugged it off, as if he didn't make the mistake of not bringing all of the tributes here.

"Oh, it's nothing! Frankie's probably dying somewhere" he said as if it was nothing.

I felt a stab in my stomach when I heard that; Frankie may not be my boyfriend, or best friend, but he is my friend, and I worry for him.

"Well now that you know…" Seneca said stopping mid-sentence and snapped his fingers; making the table disappear, as well as the food.

"The fuck?" I saw Riley mouth and giggled when Seneca scolded her saying "I repeat; you're not behaving like a lady", at which, I'm sure Riley snorted.

Then something snapped into my head… _ How many tributes are left?_

I started to count them: Riley (district 2), Leah (district 4), Frankie (district 12), Brayden (district 2), Cameron (district 10), Jocelyn (district 1), Zennor (district 6), Matthew (district 9), Caroline (district 7), Aaron (district 3).

So that makes 11 counting myself.

Leah

Riley

Jocelyn

Zennor

Caroline

Me

Which makes 6 girls, and:

Frankie

Brayden

Cameron

Matthew

Aaron

So, that makes five boys and six girls. Who said guys were stronger than girls? HUNGER GAMES PROVING YOU WRONG! **(A/N: no offence intended hehe)**

"Anyways fancy seeing you guys" Seneca said bidding us goodbye, and then, with another snap, he was gone.

Everyone stared at each other shocked and ready to attack.

After a minute or two the handcuffs on the chair disappeared and I stood up immediately getting my knife from my belt.


	20. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: Heyyaaa guys, updating once again! I swear I'm TRYING to remember updating sorry! Hope you like it..**_

I rolled down backwards grabbing my bow from my back and charging it with an arrow as I knelt down aiming it at Matthew; but just as I shot it, some girl threw herself at him as she held a knife to his neck; so it hit the girl right in the chest, going through her heart.

I didn't really had the time to see who the girl was, seeing as her hair was covering her face; I just saw her brown hair falling as she did too.

And to say that terrified me was an understatement, I mean, _LEAH HAS BROWN HAIR for crying out loud! _ But so did Jocelyn, so I didn't know who that was.

I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't so I just grabbed another arrow and charged my bow; just in time to see Brayden throwing himself at me with a knife in hand; he pinned my arms down and cut my forehead slightly, I kicked him on the balls and then grabbed my knife from my pocket making a deep cut on his arm.

It wasn't too deep that it would kill him; but it'll keep him weak for a while, and that'd be days.

Then I ran away, not wanting to be in a _second _bloodbath; but of course the gamers couldn't keep it that way, I couldn't be safe.

So all of a sudden a group of tracker jackers surrounded me; it wasn't as big as the one Katniss threw on Glimmer and I was smart to run _really _fast, but the group was big enough to let only one sting me .

At the first few _seconds _I thought it'd be alright, seeing as I was already far enough of the group, but then it hit me; like _literally!_ I hit my face with something very thick and hard, I stumbled back and it was a _DRAGON!_

_A FREAKING DRAGON! _

"Hello Mr. Dragon" I said stupidly.

But then the dragon turned into a tree and it started yelling at me because I confused him with a dragon.

"Sorry Mr. Tree" I corrected myself.

Then I turned around and saw a blue fat flying pig and started laughing like an idiot "Is that even possible?" I slurred out stumbling.

"That's a flying pig" I whispered not believing it.

Then I'm pretty sure I started dancing and then the tree joined me along with the pig and then every tribute that was left.

And that was probably the most AWESOME thing I've ever done.


End file.
